


He tried

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning to you too. Sleep good?”</p><p>“Like a rock that got run over by a bulldozer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He tried

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a tumblr prompt and I'm still laughing about it

The sun was shining, the birds were singing a 31 part chorus and weather outside of the small apartment complex could only be described as perfect. 

However, inside of room 21 things could have been much better. Chrom was rolling on the floor in his sleepwear, groaning and whimpering as Robin towered over him with the blankest of expressions and a small red mark between his eyes, steaming mug of tea in hand. Off to the side laid a spilled box of cheerios.

It all started, well, ten minutes ago. 

Robin had pulled an all-nighter again for the third day in a row. Final exams were coming up and to top it all off he two major essays due just hours before the accursed test. The albino was pretty much running on puppy wishes and unicorn burps. The bags under his eyes contrasted so heavily with his skin they were practically on the raccoon level- not that he cared. As long as the assignments were done.

With a small groan, he forced himself out of his shitty office chair and winced as he heard the pops and creaks his back made in response to the action. If Chrom had been awake he would have insisted upon giving his sweet little boyfriend a massage. Though luckily for Robin the dark haired nerd was still fast asleep in the bed that Robin hadn’t slept in for days. 

With one last pop, his spine straightened out once more, thus allowing Robin to begin the five-step trek to the small, rarely used kitchen. He made no effort to be quiet, opening and closing drawers and cabinets alike in his search for tea. He barely remembered where he put the damn box, the only thoughts in his head were formulas and words that occasionally formed sentences, though none of those sentences formed any hints to the location of his tea. 

The poor freshman spent a good five minutes searching through the kitchen until he gave up and opened the fridge to see if there were any leftovers from whatever the hell they had consumed last night. Lo and behold the pesky, elusive tea box was there, sitting innocently on top of the block of unopened sharp cheddar cheese Chrom had bought a week ago. Bloodshot eyes narrowed in confusion, but Robin’s muddled mind made no attempt to make sense of the odd storage choice and instead demanded he find a kettle to heat water with. 

Robin shrugged his hoodie encased shoulders and shut the fridge, setting the box off to the side to retrieve the kettle. Once the bright red, water holding, godsend of a kitchen appliance was on the stove, the exhausted 19-year-old parked his sweatpants-clad ass on a chair and lazily pulled a mug over to himself to see if it was clean enough to use. There was a tea stain on the bottom but other than that it was fine to use, so he pulled the box of tea bags over to himself and opened it, pulling two out of the box. One just wasn’t enough, especially not with cheap tea. 

Time seemed to pass super fast because no sooner did he finish putting the bags in the cup the kettle was whistling hellishly from the stove. He must have been falling asleep unconsciously. With a small whine, Robin got up from his seat and trudged over to the stove, turning the knob to stop the heating plate from heating up further. 

It seemed the noise had woken Chrom from his beauty sleep because the yale blue haired junior was out of bed and walking into the kitchen, hand up the front of his dark gray tank top as he scratched a pesky morning itch. 

“G’mornin’-” Pause for a yawn “Robin.”

Said white haired chess master couldn’t help but smile faintly at his boyfriend, the sleepy puppy look on his face was sinfully adorable. “Good morning to you too. Sleep good?”

“Like a rock that got run over by a bulldozer.”

“I guess not then.” 

“Nah, I’m fine. You on the other hand- you need a nap.” Chrom double took and shook his head. “I meant ten. You need ten naps.” Robin merely gave Chrom a ‘bitch please’ look and carried his steaming hot water over to his cup to pour himself some caffeine. Chrom sighed, knowing he would never win, so he took his defeat gracefully and dragged his socked feet all the way over to the cabinet beside the stove to retrieve some cereal for himself. 

Things would have been fine if it weren’t for the morning mood swings.

Robin’s sleep deprived mind told him to go return the kettle to the stove as Chrom rummaged through the cereal cabinet. Just as the short college student was putting the damn thing down Chrom pulled out a box of cheerios with a triumphant ‘A-ha!’ only to elbow Robin square between the eyes on the way down, sending the light haired teen reeling. It was a miracle that he hadn’t maintained his grip on the kettle half full of hot water. 

“Ah! Gods! Robin I- I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to-” The blue haired offender sputtered, arms out and ready to hug the other’s pain away only to receive a crippling blow to the crotch in return. 

The box of cheerios hit the ground first, then Chrom’s knees and finally his side when he keeled over, hands firmly clasped over his aching pelvis as he hissed and grit his teeth. The only thing Robin’s mind focused on was the cup of leaf water sitting on the table so he walked over and grabbed the mug off the table then took a step back and turned around to see how Chrom was faring. 

The man who only meant well was trying to blink the tears from his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes met with teary blue ones as Robin uttered the best thing Chrom had heard all morning. 

“I forgive you.” And with that said and done Robin turned heel and strode back into their shared room, leaving Chrom to lie on the cold linoleum tiled floor, tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too- ugh- ow….”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP chrom


End file.
